Water Gun (move)
Water Gun (Japanese: みずでっぽう Water Gun) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM12 in Generation I. Effect Water Gun inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Water Gun can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |A Water-type attack. Stronger than . Many Water-type Pokémon learn this move.}} |Squirts water to attack.}} |Squirts water to attack the foe.}} |Squirts water to attack the target.}} |The foe is struck with a lot of water expelled forcibly from the mouth.}} |The foe is blasted with a forceful shot of water.}} |The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |STAB='}} 20 |STAB='}} 20 |STAB='}} 8 |8|7 9 |STAB='}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 7 1, 9 |STAB='}} 12 |STAB='}} 1, 12 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 13 |11|9|9|9 12 |STAB='}} 13 |11|9|9|9 1, 12 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 13 |13 9 |STAB='}} 1, 13 |1, 13 1, 9 |STAB='}} 4 |4 9 |STAB='}} 1, 16 |16|16|15|15 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 15 |STAB='}} 1, 19 |10|10|10|10 1, 15 |STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 7 |1|1|STAB='}} 7 |1|1|STAB='}} 13 |11|9|9|9|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|1|1|STAB='}} 1, 13 |1, 13|STAB='}} ||||||STAB='}} 4 |4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 7 |1|1|STAB=}} 9 |9|STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 7 |7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 1, 10 |1, 10|STAB='}} 4 |4|STAB='}} |STAB='}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} By |||||}} By TM In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's Neutral Special move. It charges up water and then squirts it at the opponent. It pushes foes away but does not deal damage. Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=24 |acc=100% |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Water Gun had a power of 10. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Water Gun had a power of 6, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 0.5 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Water Gun had a power of 10, an energy gain of 6%, and a duration of 1 second. may only know this move if it was obtained before August 20, 2016. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |The enemy is blasted with a forceful shot of water.}} |It damages an enemy.}} |It damages an enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Burgundy Dewott|1=Dewott}} Water Gun.png|image4p=Dewott}} |When Regions Collide!}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Water Gun}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Water Gun}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Water Gun}} |Copycat (move)|Copycat}}}} * In Shapes of Things to Come!, Paul's was commanded to use Water Gun, but it was defeated before it could execute the move. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Water Gun}} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Mirror Move (move)|Mirror Move}}}} |PS110|Piloswine Whine}}}} * In Wartortle Wars, 's Blasty was revealed to know Water Gun as a by 's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Battle Stories manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The glitch Pokémon MissingNo. is able to learn two copies of this move at the same time. * Water Gun was the first move shown to be used in the Pokémon Adventures manga. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水槍 噴水 水鐵砲 水鐵棒 |zh_cmn=水槍 / 水枪 |cs=Vodní dělo |da=Vandkanon |nl=Waterpistool |fi=Vesiase (early season 1) Vesipyssy |fr=Pistolet à |de=Aquaknarre |el=Νεροβόλο Nerobólo |hi=पानी की बन्दूक Paani Ki Bandook |is=Vatnsbyssuárás Vatnsbyssuna |id=Senapan Air Pistol Air Meriam Air |it=Pistolacqua |ko=물대포 |no=Vannkanon |pl=Armatka Wodna Wodna Broń Strumień Wody Wodny Atak Podnośnik Wodny Pocisk Wodny Działko Wodne Wodny Bicz Wodny Miecz Wodny Cios Wodna Armata/Atak Strumieniem |pt_br=Revólver d'Água (games, BW103-present, , -present, PS001-present) Revolver d'Água ( - , PS470) Jato de Água (early anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Jato D'água Pistola d'água Arma de água |ro=Pistolul cu Apă |ru=Водомёт Vodomyot |sr=Vodena Puška |es_la=Chorro de agua Pistola de agua (Seasons 10, 12, and 13; some episodes) |es_eu=Pistola Agua |sv=Vattenkannon Vattenpistol |tr=Su Silahı |vi=Súng Nước }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Aquaknarre es:Pistola agua fr:Pistolet à O it:Pistolacqua ja:みずでっぽう zh:水枪（招式）